1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development has been ongoing concerning information processing devices that can process a large amount of data in a short time and display devices that can display the processed data. In more detail, the display devices are classified into analog display devices and digital display devices. The analog display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), etc., and the digital display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), etc.
Further, digital display devices are widely used, because they are slim and lightweight compared to analog display devices. In addition, much attention has been paid to OLEDs.
In addition, when seen in a plan view, a related art OLED includes a separator arranged in a lattice shape on a common electrode formed on a substrate. When seen in a sectional view, the separator has a reversely tapered shape. Further, the separator is formed by patterning an organic layer, which includes a photosensitive organic substance and a solvent dissolving the photosensitive organic substance.
Also, a vacuum deposition process is performed to form an organic light emitting layer on the common electrode where the separator is formed. Then, a pixel electrode is formed on the organic light emitting layer. The reversely tapered separator electrically separates the organic light emitting layers and the pixel electrodes.
The related art OLED, however, has a problem in that the organic light emitting layer is easily degraded by various gases, oxygen, hydrogen, and moisture. To solve this problem, the OLED includes a blocking layer for preventing the organic light emitting layer from contacting harmful substances, e.g., various gases, oxygen, hydrogen, moisture, etc. That is, the blocking layer seals the organic light emitting layer. The blocking layer also seals the separator formed of the organic material, as well as the organic light emitting layer.
However, when the blocking layer seals the separator as well as the organic light emitting layer, the characteristics of the organic light emitting layer sealed by the blocking layer are severely degraded by the solvent volatilized from the separator. Consequently, the organic light emitting layer is significantly damaged, and thus the lifetime of the OLED is significantly reduced.